


Hat

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [10]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vetches, what are you wearing?"</p>
<p>Day 10 of 30: With animal ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat

**Author's Note:**

> The 30 Day OTP challenge was originally made for artists and was stolen by writers. There are quite a few prompts in the challenge that are mostly visual - days 10, 11, and 15 being the most egregious offenders - and when it comes to the Mindcrack fandom I have a tendency towards dialogue (gee, I wonder why). Sorry if you were hoping for grand descriptions of silly things - this way is more fun.

"Vechs."

"Yes Zisteau?"

"Vetches, what are you wearing?"

"A hat. It's cold. You wear hats when it's cold."

"VECHS."

"ZISTEAU."

"It has ears on it."

"Well, yes, isn't it cute? Rel Rel has one too but hers is a LION."

"And yours is...?" "A bat! Can't you tell? Should I make wings for it?"

"No, no, no, that's okay, I should have known by the little fangs."

"Isn't it cuuuuute?"

"Yes, Vechs, very cute, much adorable, wow."

"Oh, good, because we got one for you! Here!"

"Vechs."

"Zisteau."

"This is a pig."

"Yiss!"

"This is pretty much cannabalism."

"Aww, Zisteau."


End file.
